Starlight
by technicolor unicorn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine know how they feel about one another, but aren't sure if their feelings are reciprocated. Will the drama of their pasts stop them from getting the love they deserve? Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would be together already. Speaking of which, I don't own them either. Unfortunately.**

CHAPTER ONE

I sit in the Warblers' practice room at Dalton Academy, a private all-boys high school, studying history. I am still the "new kid" here, so I have to study rather hard to catch up in the classes. So far, Dalton Academy has been such an improvement for me. The people are so much kinder. Especially Blaine. I met him when I was spying on the Warblers before I went to school there so I could get a taste of the competition at sectionals. We got to talking, and we instantly clicked. He gave me the courage to stand up to Karofsky, a guy who had been incessantly bullying me for being the only out-gay kid at William McKinley. Blaine seems almost perfect. He's talented, kind, and smart, not to mention extremely attractive.

Today, studying hasn't really been working out so well. I keep thinking about Blaine. He's invading my thoughts time and time again. I can't really say I'm complaining, however. I'd prefer him over Charlemagne any day.

"Hello, new kid," a voice says. He startles me, but I'm used to the new kid treatment, so I respond without even looking up.

"Hi, I'm Kurt, but I'm kind of busy right now so-"

"Kurt, I know." That voice. Oh, that voice. My head jolts upward and I see him standing there. Blaine. My heart races and I grin like an idiot. He was grinning widely, too.

"Blaine. I didn't realize it was you." I stand up. "What are you doing here?"

His face fell, and he looked at me with questions in his eyes. "Am I not allowed in here?"

I laugh nervously. "Of course you are. I was just curious as to why you came in. Do you need something?" I'm surprising myself. Usually I'm not quite this literate around him. Maybe that means something - Hold on. I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Oh, I don't need anything... I was just seeing what you were up to. Studying again, I see. Well, you did say you were busy so..." Blaine shrugs and turns to leave, but I stop him.

"Oh, no no no. This is so boring. I can't stand this. Care to save me from myself?" I can't believe I just said that. How desperate can I be?

But Blaine just smiles and walks closer to me. "I'd love to." What? No way. "And I know just what we can do," he adds.

I smile, and I know I'm blushing, thanks to my pale skin. Well, if that's the price I have to pay for the best complexion in the teenage world, then it's worth it.

"I'm right behind you," I say, and I follow Blaine outside.

**AN: Sorry for the short first chapter. I have five written already and about a million ideas swarming in my head for what I could include. Reviews would be wonderful, as this is my first fanfic. I do appreciate it. More to come shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: As unfortunate as it may seem, I still don't own Blaine, Kurt, or Glee. What I wouldn't do...**

CHAPTER TWO

I follow Blaine outside and a shiver instantly runs down my spine. The temperature is rare, though we're in Ohio.

"It's cold outside," I say. Cuddle weather, I think, but I know better than to say so.

"Perfect for what I have planned," Blaine turns and says with a smile, his eyes like starlight. "Follow me."

I smile and follow behind him. The Dalton Academy uniform jackets aren't very warm, so my teeth are chattering. On any other day like today, I would be inside with a steaming cup of cocoa, watching old reruns of What Not to Wear and Project Runway. Any sane person would be doing the same, but if I have to freeze to spend time with Blaine, it's definitely worth it.

Blaine stops in front of an old storage shed. I wonder what we're doing here. I put my hands on my hips and survey the place.

"This is a very... quaint little place," I remark. Blaine chuckles. Ooh, that sound... No. I need to get over this.

"We'll only be here for a moment. I just need to grab something," he says, and he opens the shed and bends over. I simply stare at him, admiring him. I honestly can't help it.

Blaine stands up and hands me a pair of gloves.

"Put these on. Your hands are like ice," he says, handing me the gloves and smiling. He then takes a hat from the shack.

"Here..." he murmurs, placing it snugly on my head. He smiles. "Perfect."

I smile, too. No, you are, I think. I shake my head at my own thoughts. I've never been the world's biggest hopeless romantic, but I sure seem to be turning into one.

"I hope you know how to ice skate," Blaine says, smiling still. I gasp. It's been years.

"I haven't been since I was a little kid. You might have to help me out a bit," I say, smiling widely.

"I love helping," he says, then turns to walk towards the frozen lake.

I trail behind him, and we stop at a bench next to the lake to put on our skates. As we lace up, I try to make general conversation.

"You know, I'm really enjoying Dalton Academy so far. It's such an improvement from McKinley," I say, then wince at the bad memories. I stand up and wobble on my skates.

"Well, I'm glad for that," Blaine replies, standing. He's completely steady on his skates. "You shouldn't have to deal with all that bullying that happened there. You don't deserve it."

He sees me wobbling and grabs my arm to steady me. An electric shock races through me when he touches my arm. Amazing. That's never even happened with Finn before... Whoa. He's my stepbrother now. I need to stop living in the past.

"I know I should've stood up to them sooner. I'm finally happy now," I say with a smile, looking into Blaine's eyes. "Thanks to you."

**AN: Uh oh. Kurt's getting fiesty with his feelings. Anyways, the chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, so bear with me while I get through the boring stuff. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Glee or Blaine or Kurt. I really don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't need to be writing this.**

CHAPTER THREE

Blaine says nothing. He got a strange look upon his face after I told him that he made me happy. I know I probably shouldn't have said that, but I can't take it back now.

Blaine finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Me? Well, I'm happy that you're happy," he says with a slight smile on his face.

I smile briefly and nod. "Yes, you. Who else? You gave me the courage to stand up to Karofsky, and you still do give me courage. For almost anything." I pull out my phone and show him the text he sent me a couple weeks back.

"Courage - Blaine."

In all honesty, that text message has gotten me through the past little while.

Blaine smiles widely now. "Courage is important," he says, then skates onto the ice. He spins around a few times, smiling still. He's a great skater, too. What can't he do?

I muster up enough strength to step onto the ice, and my feet automatically slide around. I take a deep breath and try to stay perfectly still as I watch Blaine spin around the ice.

"I need an extra bit of courage right now..." I mutter to myself. "Blaine! Get over here."

Blaine stops spinning immediately and turns around to look at me. He smiles and skates toward me, and my heart melts as he looks into my eyes and takes my hands. The same electric shock as before surges through me.

"Baby steps. I've got you," he says, smiling, his eyes locked with mine.

I don't really think he's the best person to teach me how to skate. He's too distracting in general, let alone when he's holding my hands.

"You do realize my life is in your hands right now, yes?" I laugh slightly, trying not to lose my balance. Blaine laughs along with me.

"I take full responsibility for any damages that may happen," he says with a smile. I take another deep breath and try to skate a few feet, then fall right on my tail. I laugh a bit and just sit there. Blaine lets out a laugh after realizing I'm alright, then extends a hand to help me up.

"Well," I say. "I hope you have some money lying around for doctors' bills...and some time to entertain me while I'm in the hospital." I can't help but grin at the thought of the entertainment he might come up with.

"I'd have to figure something out for the bills, but I've always got time to entertain you," he says, smiling and looking up at me from under his eyelashes. Ahh, that boy drives me crazy.

Blaine skates backwards about five feet after making sure I was stable on my feet. "Okay, nice and slow. Try to skate towards me."

"Alright, but you better stop talking. You're distracting me," I say with a blush. I'm becoming more comfortable around him. I'll call that progress.

I slowly put one foot in front of the other and skate toward Blaine. I shakily make it to him and grin, excited that I'm improving even a bit.

Of course, good things don't last very long. I lose my balance and fall. Into Blaine's arms.

Blaine catches me and keeps me in a standing position. His arms are around me and I feel completely safe, completely happy, completely at home.

I get a reality check and become completely embarrassed. I awkwardly look up at Blaine, fearing his reaction. He's smiling at me, like he always is. This smile is different though. It's more sincere, more meaningful. More breathtaking.

He holds me for a second longer then takes a step back. "That wasn't too bad," he says.

I brush off my jeans and shrug. "You know, I think that's enough for today. These are brand new designer jeans, and I would rather not mess them up. Want to go for coffee? On me." I smile, hoping for the affirmative.

Blaine chuckles. "Sure. Sounds great."

**AN: I do think you'll like the next chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Please review. It would mean a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Guess who doesn't own Glee. That would be me.**

CHAPTER FOUR

I sit down on a bench facing the lake to take off my skates.

Blaine follows behind me and sits right next to me, his leg against mine.

He drives me crazy. He really does.

Maybe a little too crazy... I close my eyes and think of dying kittens, just to be safe.

Good. All better.

I softly hum the female part of Baby it's Cold Outside while I take off my skates. It's always been a favorite of mine, and in the winter months, it never leaves my mind.

I graduate from humming to singing softly, and I hear something. I look up at Blaine, and I realize he's softly singing the male counterpart. He feels my gaze and looks at me, and I blush. He winks and starts singing louder. I do the same.

We sound absolutely flawless together.

I finish taking off my skates as we sing and slip my shoes on. When we reach the musical interlude in the song, Blaine hums the piano part. He stands, extending a hand to me.

I take his hand and he pulls me to a standing position, only to twirl me around and make me dance with him.

He's quite a good dancer. I laugh quietly as he hums. He motions for me to begin singing again, and I do so.

Blaine is still holding my hand from when he twirled me around. I don't think he's aware of this, as he's really getting into the song. All the same, I absolutely love it.

"My sister will be suspicious," I sing, my voice shaking a bit as I realize what Blaine is to sing. I look at him nervously.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious," he sings, and I'm sure my face is red as the Marc Jacobs cashmere cardigan I'm wearing. I look at him again, and I swear he's looking at my lips.

He steps closer to me and holds my both my hands.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious," I sing, not bearing to look at him in complete fear that I'll completely make a fool of myself. He drops my hands, only to put one of his on my face.

"Ooh, your lips are delicious," he sings, looking into my eyes and brushing my lips with his thumb.

I look at him from under my eyelashes.

He's still looking deeply into my eyes. It's almost as if he's trying to see into my soul. I look down again.

We finish the song in perfect harmony. I smile, still looking down, trying to avoid the awkwardness that I think is inevitable.

Blaine lightly grips my chin and tilts my head upward so I'm looking at him. He looks at me with so much emotion in his eyes, but I can't tell what he's feeling.

I smile slightly. He smiles, too, and I realize just how close he is to me. His face is a matter of inches away from mine.

He leans a bit closer.

"Wha-" I start to say, but he interrupts me.

"Shh..." Blaine says, and continues leaning toward me, his eyes closed now.

Oh my... There's no way this is happening. I'm going to wake up any second. I'm sure of it.

Then, his lips are on mine.

He's kissing me.

Blaine is kissing me.

And I'm kissing back, so utterly surprised, but so blissfully happy.

His hands are in my hair now, and my arms are around his waist.

He leans back again, grinning at me.

We're both breathless.

I look at him and say nothing. He's rendered me speechless, yet again.

I just stare at him. I can't help it, honestly. I just can't come to terms with what just occurred.

I hardly am even aware of what just happened.

Then I know.

Blaine kissed me.

I grin wider than I've ever grinned before, and Blaine smiles wider.

"Well. That was..." I search for the right word.

"Perfect?" he suggests, and I nod, blushing.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. His lips are next to my ear.

"I think so, too," he murmurs.

I never thought four words could mean so much.

**AN: Awhh. That's so cute. I do find them to be absolutely perfect... Review PLEEEASE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not mine.**

CHAPTER FIVE

We stand there, hugging, for what seems like an eternity. A blissfully happy, peaceful, happy eternity.

Then Blaine steps back, and I can't help but show the disappointment in my face. I quickly smile again, trying to mask my feelings before he notices.

He notices.

He takes my hands in his and watches my uncontrollable blush, chuckling softly.

"How about we skip the coffee and go up to my dorm?" he asks, smiling. Dalton Academy has an optional residence system. I haven't taken advantage of it yet, but I'm strongly considering it. The half hour commute takes away from my beauty sleep.

"I doubt my roommates are there. If they are, we'll kick them out. I think we need to...talk," he says, looking me in the eyes. I nod in agreement and pick up the skates I was using. Blaine takes them from me, and we walk back to the shed to return the skates.

We walk to the shed quietly. It's not an awkward silence. It's more of a peaceful one.

When we reach the shed, Blaine opens the door and bends over, putting the skates away. I stand behind him, watching him. A million questions run through my mind.

Could he be mine?

Does he want to be mine?

The most important question of all, the one that keeps popping into my mind time and time again, will probably drive me crazy for the rest of my life.

Why on earth did Blaine Anderson kiss me?

As I'm interrogating myself with questions I know I can't answer, Blaine turns around and smiles at me.

That perfect smile. That perfectly lopsided, toothy, dorky smile that I've grown to love. It makes my heart go crazy.

I regain my composure and smile back, and we begin to walk to the Dalton dorm rooms.

I happen to look down and notice that both of our hands are dangling at our sides, dangerously close to each other.

I take a chance and close the gap, intertwining my fingers with his.

A perfect fit.

He looks at me and smiles again.

I blush. Again.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I reluctantly drop Blaine's hand, looking at him apologetically, getting my phone out of my pocket.

"My dad's calling me. Ah, Blaine? Just go ahead up to your dorm. I'll be up in five minutes," I smile at him. He nods and takes a Sharpie out of his back pocket, taking my free hand.

"Room 37B," he writes on my hand, and silently walks off.

I forget about the incoming call for a moment and watch him walk away, sighing.

I don't think he's even real.

I remember my father and answer the phone.

"Dad. Hi."

"Where are you?" he says frantically. I bite my lip. I forgot to tell him I was going to be late.

"I'm still at Dalton, Dad. I'm about to go up to a dorm room to visit...someone," I say.

"You didn't call," he states accusingly.

"I know, Dad, I'm sorry. I was whisked away last minute." I blush, recalling the events the occurred earlier.

"Oh, really?" His voice lightens up immediately. "By who?"

"Oh, just my...uh...my... just Blaine," I say, sighing. I don't know what he is right now.

"Blaine? Oh, that kid. Well, have fun. Will you be home for dinner?"

"Probably not. I'll call you when I'm on the way home. Bye, Dad. I love you." I press the red button to end the call and frantically enter the dorm rooms.

I miss Blaine already.

It's probably not the best idea to get so attached to him.

In a matter of seconds, I scamper up the staircase and look for his dorm room.

37B. Here it is. I sigh and knock on the door, trying to fix my hair.

Almost immediately, a certain Blaine Anderson opens the door, running his fingers through his loose brown curls.

"Hello there, darling," he says with a breathtaking smile. I blush as he takes my hand, leading me inside.

"Those were the longest five minutes of my life," I reply. He laughs.

"I agree completely," he says. "Anyways, this is my room. I tried to make it my own with the decor and accessories and stuff, but there's only so much you can do..."

I survey the room. It's so... Blaine. It fits him perfectly.

"It's beautiful," I manage to comment.

"I know you are," he says. He watches me blush, then laughs, kissing my cheek.

What on earth has gotten into him? I can't say I'm complaining. I don't know why he's acting so giddy and flirty all the sudden, but I do love it.

He sits down on his bed, leaning against the wall. He pats next to him for me to sit. I do so obediently, but sit a good six inches away from him.

"You're unacceptable," Blaine says, chuckling. I look at him strangely.

"What did I do?" He grins at me again and says nothing, just pulls me closer to him.

"You sit much to far away."

"I see." Blaine turns his head and just looks at me. The expression upon his face

isn't one I've ever seen before. It's full of emotion and... love? Oh my Gaga, I'm getting ahead of myself. His smoldering eyes stare into mine, and my heart rate begins to quickly speed up. I know I won't be able to stand much more of this before I rip his clothes off and violently and passionately jump his bones.

I clear my throat.

"So, ah... You said we need to talk?"

**AN: I want a Blaine. Well, a straight Blaine. Review pleasee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm loving the story alert notifications flooding my email inbox! Thank you all so much. I'm sorry this chapter took forever to be posted. It refused to be written, but I think it's okay... Not the best. The next ones should be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nor do I own the thing I may have referenced to... I really couldn't help it. If you get it, please say something. It's kind of an obvious one. If I did own Glee, and I'm stealing this from someone else (who? I've forgotten, and I dearly apologize. It was the author of a very well-written Klaine fic), it would be changed to the Kurt Hummel Hour. And Kurt and Blaine would be together already. I'm rambling. On with the story.**

Blaine smiles that completely and utterly breathtaking smile.

I think he's starting to realize the effect it has on me.

"We do need to talk," Blaine says, looking down slightly.

"Okay," I say, unsure of what else I could tell him.

"I kissed you," he says suddenly, glancing up at me. I smile briefly, remembering it. I felt blissfully happy and better than I ever had before.

"You did," I say. He's still looking at me, but his eyes seem empty. I sigh slightly, dropping the smile that plagued my face. I know my rambling is about to ensue.

"Blaine, if you regret it, then it's okay. Really. I mean I like you a lot and I won't exactly be happy if you do but I'll still understand and we can just be friends if that's what you want and you don't like me that way and -" Blaine turns and looks at me, interrupting my ramble by locking his lips onto mine.

I sit there for a moment, not really kissing back due to the fact that he surprised me. I come to my senses and thrust myself into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer to him. He smiles into our kiss and responds by kissing me more passionately before slowly pulling away, resting his forehead against mine and panting.

"I would never ever regret that," he murmurs. I was generally breathless after his little surprise attack, but the pure honesty in his voice renders me speechless.

"Um," I mutter. I have nothing to say, to tell the truth. Well, I do, but it would involve my outpouring of love and melodramatic emotions. I think it would be better to be quiet.

Blaine smiles smugly, probably pleased with himself regarding the obvious effect he has upon me. He sits back, leaning against the wall, then he sighs.

"I'm just going to talk for a little while. Will you listen?" Blaine asks curiously, looking over at me. I nod.

"Of course," I say.

"Ever since you spied on us, I knew you were special. I mean, it was almost like fate that we met. You just so happened to stop me on the staircase. Me. Not Wes or David or anyone else. Me, a guy that has gone through everything you have, times ten." Blaine bites his lip, and I look up at him. He has tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Blaine. We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to..." I never really thought about what Blaine might have gone through. It makes me feel bad, though. I'm so self centered that I only cared about myself and Karofsky. I never realized that Blaine could've gone through something similar. Or something so much worse.

I look over at Blaine, concerned. He succeeds in fighting back the tears, and sighs.

"Alright. I'll just move on from that, then. But I'm still going to talk." He smiles at me, and I blush involuntarily. I'm really going to have to do something about that.

"So. I saw myself in you. I wanted to help you. I wanted to be the mentor I wish I had when I was in your shoes. So I did. I tried to give you the courage I didn't have. And you know what, Kurt? I'm proud of you. I'm really proud of you."

I smile widely. "Oh, Blaine, I-"

He interrupts me, putting his finger against my lips. "Uh uh uh, Kurt. Don't say anything until I'm finished." I nod.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. I was saying how proud I am of you. Essentially, I came into your life just to be a mentor, but somewhere along the way, in between Teenage Dream and Baby it's Cold Outside, I fell for you. Hard. And I thought you'd never feel the same." I open my mouth to interject. Blaine puts up his hand.

"No, no. Hold on. I'm still not finished." He grins. "I've been in relationships before. I've been on dates. I've kissed a few people. I've had dozens of crushes. But I've never ever felt quite like this before."

Blaine looks at me and smiles, his hazel eyes like starlight, shimmering in a way that I've never seen them shimmer before. I can't help but smile back. It's all so unrealistic, honestly. I've never been very lucky in the love department. All of the sudden the guy that I'm hopelessly in love with has launched into an outpouring of his deepest emotions... for me? No. That just doesn't happen in the life of Kurt Hummel.

"I... I feel the same way, Blaine. I really do." His face lights up and he smiles.

"I'm glad you do. I was afraid I was going to be so embarrassed, I'd have to flee to Winnipeg. That's in Canada, you know." He grins widely now, a glint of excitement and blissful happiness in his eyes.

"Oh, I know." I smile widely, looking deeply into Blaine's eyes. He says nothing else, just leans forward and kisses me. I kiss back willingly, wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself closer.

He pulls back after another moment or so, smiling at me, then his face falls a little.

"What's wrong?" I ask, genuinely concerned that I did something wrong.

"I kind of... lied to you."

**AN: Another cliffhanger? Two chapters in a row? Oh, my Gaga! I'm a terrible person, I know! Chapter seven should be up tomorrow. I'll have time to write it, as I'm getting another snow day from school.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Glee. But believe me, I'm working on it.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"You... You what?" I'm shocked. Blaine basically outpours all of his deepest emotions to me, then proceeds to tell me he lied to me?

"No, no. I mean, I didn't lie about anything I just told you," he quickly amends, smiling hopefully at me.

I let out a small sigh of relief. "Then what did you lie about?"

"You know how I asked you to sing Baby it's Cold Outside with me? To rehearse for the King's Island Christmas Spectacular?"

"Yes, of course," I reply, smiling at the memory. At the time, I was so hopelessly in what I thought was unrequited love. The blatant, outright flirtatious nature of the song was extremely tantalizing for me. I decided to put aside all restraints I had upon myself and flirt shamelessly with him, so desperate for a response. I could've sworn he was going to kiss me that day. He didn't, and I tore each moment apart for weeks, trying to figure out what I did wrong to make him not be attracted to me.

"To tell you the truth..." Blaine sighs and trails off for a moment, looking away from me. I put my hand under his chin and turn his head so he's looking at me.

"What?" I say softly.

"There kind of hasn't been a King's Island Christmas Spectacular since 2005," he confesses, blushing slightly.

I start laughing. Laughing really hard. Like, full out rolling around on the bed laughter. Blaine looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks, his voice a bit shaky with confused laughter.

"That's...that's it?" I say through my laughter, tears coming to my eyes. He looks at me, kind of concerned, and nods.

"I don't see why it's so funny," he mutters.

"It's...It's not," I say, my laughter subsiding. I resume my sitting position beside him. "You just had me worried. And if that's all you lied about, then I'm extremely relieved."

Blaine smiles. "Well, I felt bad, nonetheless. I just wanted an excuse to sing a mushy gushy overly romantic duet with you," he admits, smiling sheepishly.

"You never need an excuse for that, Blaine," I say, grinning.

"Good to know. I'll be right back." He smiles at me and moves off the bed, standing and walking toward his dresser. He pulls out an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before retreating to the bathroom to change. He emerges again quickly, tossing his other clothes in the hamper next to the bathroom door.

I look up at him and smile from across the room. His eyes lock with mine and he grins, walking back over to the bed and sitting exactly where he was before, but now wrapping an arm around my waist. I'm sure I blush.

"So... Could I talk now, and you can listen?" I ask. If Blaine just told me how he feels, it's only fair that I do the same.

"Sure," he replies, fiddling with the drawstring on his sweatpants. Oh Gaga, his sweatpants... resting so low on his hips, about an inch of bare skin showing. That tan, probably toned skin that I just want to - Okay. Stop. You know, dead kittens are terribly sad. Especially when they're killed violently and in a very gory fashion and - Oh. That's better.

"I pretty much knew from the moment I saw you. On the staircase, when I came to Dalton for the first time. The moment you took my hand, I knew that you and I were meant to be something. Maybe not loves, maybe not crushes, but something. You were there for me through... Well, everything. Somewhere along the way, I fell for you. And for the love of Gaga, I fell hard. Due to my wonderful luck in the romance department, I was convinced that it was another unrequited crush. So, I was happy with us being just friends. This is better, though. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you, really..."

Blaine looks deeply into my eyes, smiling softly. "For what?" he asks, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"For everything," I reply. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closely, hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around his neck, molding my body into his. It's a perfect fit, really. It feels like we were made for each other. I smile and lay my head on Blaine's chest, still hugging him tightly. He buries his face in my hair, and I feel his lips gently kiss the top of my head.

"You are so welcome," he says, his voice slightly muffled by my hair. I snuggle closely to him, and we stay sitting this way, quiet, just enjoying each other's warmth and company, for a very long time.

**AN: Shortish chapter? My apologies. I'm working up to a highly emotional, angsty part, so just bear with me while I establish their relationship. Angst, fluff, and emotional breakdowns shall ensue in the next few chapters. Reviews make me so happy. Please write me a short review. Saying absolutely anything. It would mean the world to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Wow! Eight chapters! And a bunch of reviews! I really appreciate it, you guys. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I see my inbox flooded with story alerts, favorites, and new reviews. Keep on reviewing! Hopefully this chapter will review your efforts.**

**DISCLAIMER: As usual, I don't own Glee. I don't really own anything.**

Karofsky is following me. He's chasing me down a long, winding street that never seems to end. I don't know how I got here. I've never been here before. I don't recognize anything around me, but it's hard to tell. It's so dark outside. Karofsky is gainging on me. I turn around and see him a few yards behind me. I break into a run. I can't let him get me. I have something to live for now - Blaine. I have to have courage. For Blaine. He is my motivation. I have to escape Karofsky.

I run for what seems like an eternity, looking back every once in awhile to see that Karofsky is still behind me, becoming more bull-like every second. I see a light ahead of me. It's pretty far in the distance, but as I come closer I make it out to be a sign. I come close enough to make out what the sign says: Manifest Discs. The record store. I've never been here before, but I remember Blaine telling me about it. He said it was his very favorite place to go.

For the love of Gaga and all things fashionable, please let it be open, I think, darting over to the door. I have enough of a lead on Karofsky to stop for a moment. Breathless, I try the handle of the door. It's locked. I curse under my breath and start knocking frantically. Someone has to be here, I think. Someone has to save me.

"Open, please open..." I mutter, knocking harder and faster every moment. I'm about to give up when I'm pushed to the ground. A great pain sears up my leg and I bite my lip hard, trying to hold back a scream. I look up and see a figure glaring down at me. The person is blurry, due to the tears welling in my eyes, but I know it's Karofsky.

Just as I register the fact that he is standing before me, he begins to kick me. For some reason, I am unable to retaliate at all. I just lay there, letting myself be beaten.

"Please, please don't..." I weakly say, tears rolling down my face. I hear a dark, evil sounding chuckle and feel a strong, big hand grasp my shirt collar.

"No, it's Marc Jacobs..." I mutter, helpless. He pulls me up to a standing position by my collar, holding onto me in one hand and punches me with his other, now balled into a fist.

The sound, a loud crack, comes before the realization hits. Then the pain comes. I cry out loudly, feeling the blood run down my face. My nose is probably broken.

"Don't kill me! Please!" I yell through my tears as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. "Don't kill me! I'll do anything!"

I writhe around in pain as he grabs my wrist, putting the knife closer and closer to the big vein on the inside of my arm.

"Please don't slit my wrist..." I murmur, my last attempt for help.

"Kurt. Kurt? Kurt!" I jolt awake. My eyes fly open to see Blaine hovering over me, looking at me concerned.

"What? What happened?" I ask, confused, my voice sleepy.

"You had a nightmare. You were screaming in your sleep, Kurt..." Blaine looks extremely concerned.

"Wait... I fell asleep?" I sit up and look at the clock. It's 11:07 PM. Crap. My dad is probably worried sick. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see that I have ten missed calls and seven new texts.

"For the love of Gaga, my father is going to kill me..." I mutter to myself, pressing 3 on my speed dial, calling my father. Blaine is first on my speed dial. He insisted on making it so after Karofsky kissed me.

"Kurt! What the hell?" My father answers the phone, his voice full of concern and anger.

"Dad, it's fine. I was hanging out with Blaine and I fell asleep," I say calmly.

"Oh. You had me worried sick, kid. What if something happened to you?"

"I... I don't know, Dad. But nothing did happen. I'm perfectly safe here with Blaine," I say, biting my lip as I glance over at Blaine. He gives me a reassuring smile and I smile back.

"Okay. I don't want you driving home. It's snowing, and it's really dark. See if you can't sleep over there, alright?"

"Um, I'll see if Blaine doesn't mind." I glance over at Blaine again, who is looking at me quizzically. I hold up a finger, telling him to wait for a moment.

"Kid, I'm sure he won't mind. When I met him on your first day at Dalton, he seemed pretty crazy about you." I bite my lip, holding back a grin. My face feels hot, and I know I'm blushing madly.

"I sure hope he is, Dad. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better. Love you, Kurt. Bye."

"Love you too, Dad. See you," I say, then move my phone from my ear and press the end call button. I sigh and glance over at Blaine.

"Do you mind if I just sleep over tonight?" I ask, biting my lip. "I really hate to impose, but my dad doesn't want me driving when it's so dark out."

"Of course you can," he says, looking me in the eyes and smiling. The smile is different than his normal breathtaking ones. Normally, his whole face lights up and his hazel eyes glisten in the most breathtakingly beautiful way possible, but there is no sparkle in his eyes now. His face is clouded, and his eyes are cold and emotionless. Usually, there is so much feeling in his eyes, and the fact that there is none begins to frighten me.

"Blaine? Is something wrong?" I ask. "If you don't want me to stay over, it's perfectly alright. I don't take offense. I completely invited myself over. I don't want to be a burden."

"No, no. Goodness, no," he says quickly, shaking his head. "Kurt, you would never be a burden. Never think that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Oh goodness. What could he have heard? I blush madly, hoping that what I said wasn't anything too embarrassing. Especially not something about Blaine. He doesn't need to know some of the things I dream about...

"Oh," I'm able to say. I look down at my lap and nervously drum my fingers on my thigh.

"Kurt. Look at me." I slowly lift up my head and look at him. His eyes are now full of worry and concerned. Better than the emotionless state they were in before, but not much. "What were you dreaming about?"

I sigh. "Just... Karofsky again. Another nightmare," I say. The dream begins to replay in my mind. Running. Being chased. The crack of his fist meeting my nose. The blood running down my face. The knife being held up to my wrist... It all seemed so real. I glance down at my left arm and rub my wrist with my right hand. Blaine sighs and puts his arm comfortingly around my shoulders.

"Kurt, you're safe here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know," I say, leaning into him slightly. A wave of comfort washes over me from just being near to Blaine. I sigh again, and he automatically tightens his arm around me. "It was just so...realistic."

"Kurt, baby, why were you screaming about not wanting him to... to slit your wrists?"

I gasp. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Did you... Did you just call me 'baby'?" I glance at Blaine and he's blushing fiercely. This is a new side of him... One I could get used to.

"You're avoiding my question," he mutters, his face bright red.

"Well, so are you," I point out. Blaine sighs in defeat, and I know I'm right.

"Fine. I'll answer you, but then you have to answer me. Can I tell you something?" He bites his lip, looking at me seriously.

"Anything," I manage to say, my mind thinking of around a thousand different things he could possibly say.

"Kurt... I... I'm in love with you."

**AN: Yay! I love ending with cliffhangers. They make me feel evil because I know how annoying they are. Review away! I tried to include more details (mainly for one reader whose name I evidently forgot - forgive me. Isn't it like Charlie Amythest or something? Anyhow, I hope this is an improvement).**


End file.
